Behind Closed Doors
by YuGiOhRox
Summary: (Stingue smut) Everyone knew that the Twin Dragons were close, but nobody was sure they'd ever guess just how close... PWP


**Behind Closed Doors**

 **Stingue smut for Bakasayu; I'm sorry it's so late and please forgive me if it's awful but fair warning; I am an incredibly out of practice smut writer. I'm going to go and hide in a ditch somewhere now…**

Sting sat on his bed, head leaned back and arms resting at his side, waiting for the beautiful creature that had been his lover for a year and a half. All that had happened seemed completely like a dream, they had been best times of his life – definitely a plus from having to slave under Jiemma; constantly under threat of abuse of expulsion from the guild.

Two hours later, Rogue stepped out from the corner of the room, shaking his arms a little to get used to a physical form; shadow travelling was convenient but a little uncomfortable turning into black. He was only half surprised to see Sting asleep; it was the middle of the day, but the amount of late nights he'd been working as Guild Master didn't help anything. It was a good change for the guild, but not always for Sting; taking over from Jiemma had been hard. His lip curled in rage at his very name, he wanted to know exactly what had become of that bastard, who had so cruelly mistreated their comrades and made life awful for him and his childhood friend; Nobody in the world deserved what had happened to them; humiliation and expulsion, living under a constant state of tyranny. Thinking back to everything that Jiemma had done, got his blood boiling and he was ready to dart into a shadow and run out to the forests just to destroy something with his magic in peace, maybe knock down some trees, they could always use the wood for renovations. But one look at his boyfriend's peaceful sleeping face was enough to calm him, so Rogue walked over to the bed, after checking the curtains were drawn and the door was locked, to admire Sting for a moment.

He was gorgeous, that much was obvious, and whenever he was in his normal state of personality, withdrawn and almost hiding behind Sting, Rogue loathed seeing all the girls flirt with him. All he wished for at those times was to gather all his magic in his palm and run them through, one annoying girl in particular. She knew perfectly well that Rogue was with Sting but insisted on flirting and trying to seduce him. With her saying his name so softly like that, all the time, in a way that Rogue could never bring himself to; he just couldn't help that he wasn't very good at showing affection in public, it made him feel awkward and uncomfortable which never really ended well. Sting was always loyal to both him and this 'good, kind stranger' though and he loved that about him, so much.

A sudden idea hit him and he was thankful that the room was very dark, not that anyone was looking but Rogue couldn't stand anybody see him with a blush on his face.

They had only ever gone all the way a few times, mostly preferring to stick with blowjobs or simple handjobs. Rogue had one big dislike about sex, and that was that it made him feel too damn good. He had an annoyingly high libido as it was, getting addicted to that feeling? Probably wasn't a good idea. But what could he say, it was a day off… he supposed he could allow himself to give into desires just once, right?

Rogue would be damned if he didn't begin this with one of Sting's favourite things, so he started by taking off Sting's clothes. Seeing that he had no underwear he shook his head. It was just typical Sting to go commando, but in this situation it helped… And Sting was lucky if he wore a shirt to the guild, he didn't really sleep well with the late hours; but Rogue justified this by thinking that if Sting were to continue sleeping now he wouldn't get any later, and he couldn't afford for his day to turn around. But he did want to reward his 'oh so considerate of others now' lover, so he shifted to straddle one of his thighs and then stared at his boyfriend's half erect cock. Feeling the hardness come over him between his legs, he wanted _his_ Sting more than ever. Rogue pulled the Light Dragon Slayer's dick into the both of his hands; though he could never really grip it properly. Despite his age and the magic he wielded, Rogue's hands were quite small, but it never stopped him from taking Sting's dick into his two little hands and give all of his attention to the other's cock. He started slowly giving him a hand job, moving both of his hands up and down the large manhood, a small pearl of cum spilling out. Sting, feeling this in his sleep, started groaning and Rogue found himself getting more excited about this; he wanted Sting to wake up now – everything was starting to seem hotter and he felt his breath come quicker, this arousing him as much as it was Sting.

He started to kneel on the bed and began to suck on the huge cock, ignoring his own hardness for the time being as he focused on pleasuring the other. While embarrassing, he was now incredibly glad for all the practice he'd had with Sting prior to this; it helped with the difficult task of shoving ten inches of dick down his throat. The darker Slayer then started deep throating; taking an inch more each time with minimal effort. Whenever he'd hit the 5 inch mark his tongue would sneak out to lightly lick Sting's cum filled shaft. The groans came louder and faster until they seemed to… change. He was waking up then; good.

Sting's eyes opened to the beautiful sight of his lover's lips wrapped around him tightly. In his sleepy haze, he blurted out the first thing that popped into his head. "Damn Rogue, never thought you'd be such an accomplished cocksucker." Rogue just moaned around Sting's cock at his praise, sending amazing vibrations up the other's shaft. He couldn't really talk with the dick sliding up and down his throat, but he hummed a little in place of saying thank you. Gripping Sting's thighs, Rogue really started to take the dick into his throat as he changed his position and his black hair seemed to become a blur. Sting just groaned and went a little cross-eyed at the feeling of his lips and tight throat gliding up and down his cock; Rogue really _was_ a natural born cocksucker. Stuffing all of Sting's cock down his throat again, Rogue started to swallow on the buried manhood. The sensations on his cock drove Sting to reach down and grab a hold on his partner's head. "Fuck, you're a pro at this Rogue. You act so calm and composed all the time, but you're actually a naughty little cumslut." He still wasn't really thinking about everything he said, but he noticed through half shut eyes and blurry vision that the Shadow Dragon Slayer was incredibly hard; he decided to test out his theory that he liked dirty talk and naughty situations _very_ soon.

Rogue could only look out of the corner of his eye due to having ten inches of cock down his throat but he managed to glimpse the expression Sting wore and _damn_ did that make him hornier. Rogue was absently rubbing one of his nipples as he deep-throated Sting. "And by the way your dick looks right now I'd say you're enjoying this as well." he commented with a grin. "You're dripping, Rogue." A hot blush ignited over his cheeks at Sting's comment which prompted a grin from the Sabertooth Guild Master. He honestly hoped he could see Rogue like this more often.

As Rogue blushed, he tried to bury his face into Sting's pelvis. He heard a chuckle from above him and was _definitely_ glad he was now staring at lightly tanned skin instead of Sting's face, though he did not regret this situation one bit.

Sting couldn't help but giggle as Rogue's hair tickled his stomach, and he inwardly – and perhaps outwardly – laughed at Rogue getting all shy despite the fact he was naked, having undressed before he'd started sending Sting to his heaven, with his seed dripping out of the tip of his dick and sucking on a massive cock. However, watching Rogue cramming his monster down his throat was turning Sting on even more than he, and any fantasy he'd ever had, had; and now that he was just trained enough to handle his cock and pounding, he could, and was most definitely, going to pound his man into a coma when he was done. Rogue reached up to caress Sting's balls, causing his cock to jerk in his mouth at the new unexpected and brilliant sensation.

"You don't mind if I try something… different, do you Sting?" As much as Sting didn't want to let his boyfriend go, he also didn't want to be _too_ selfish. There'd be time later for more fun. So he reluctantly pulled his cock out of the other's mouth. The darker was still kneeling in front of Sting's towering prick. "Don't worry Sting I was thinking of giving you something you haven't had much of before." As Sting gave Rogue a quizzical look, his childhood friend hefted himself up, stood on top of the bed and turned around to show his ass off for his boyfriend. He was drooling, after everything that had just been done to him, nothing had ever turned him on more than Rogue, and he'd not touch himself for a week if he wasn't looking at one of the sexiest sights in existence. "I want you to fuck me Sting."

 _That_ shocked him away from the pleasant view; a small smile gracing Sting's flushed face as he kneeled on his sheets and placed his member right at the entrance to what sting would likely always consider Nirvana.

"I hope you know I'm not preparing you; because after this I really do _not_ have the patience to." His breathing was laboured as he pulled Rogue close, waiting for his nod before he started pushing inside

Rogue, having never had much sex before, was _really_ tight. He'd have almost considered it impossible to stuff his cock into, but just after thinking that, Sting watched in awe as his boyfriend was stuffed with his cock; Rogue crying out in pain and slight pleasure. Suddenly moaning at the feeling of being stretched, he started rubbing his nipples again for extra pleasure.

As if reading each other's minds, the two Dragon Slayers started slowly fucking each other. Rogue was gasping and moaning in ecstasy, while Sting just grunted in pleasure at the feeling of the overabundance of soft skin caressing his shaft. Reaching down a little, Sting grabbed his fingers through Rogue's hair before finally letting out a moan of pleasure. He gave a small smirk, so he loved this? …Perfect.

Sting nearly blew his load with how _his_ Rogue was. Almost subconsciously, Sting started to thrust up hard into Rogue. But seeing as he wasn't moving his hips very fast, he was fondling his chest, only occasionally tweaking one of the buds. He noticed that his little show had Sting's attention, so he kept at it, while trying to stuff every inch of his cock past his walls.

Rogue didn't have to wait long for his orgasm after a couple minutes of rough pounding; he came just from being stretched out by his cock for so long. …He perhaps should indulge in these carnal pleasures more often… Sting pulled out, despite the harsh pain from his aching erection and waited for him to recover; careful of how sensitive Rogue's body would be right then.

After a couple of minutes of rest he seemed to be back in the mood again, not quite satisfied yet and said "Well what are you waiting for? Sting… I want you to fuck my tight hole. I want you to destroy my ass and paint my insides white with all of that _delicious_ cum." Oh shit. Rogue shouldn't be allowed to purr, he'd never before heard anything that sexy. Another minute and Rogue was beginning to get impatient with Sting. "Please Sting, I need it…" He wasn't pouting; he refused to give up that much of his pride just yet. He actually was about to ask Sting again before he suddenly had a 10 inch member shoved back into him and he howled.

Sting watched in fascination as Rogue's eyes both crossed and rolled up into his head at the exact same time. Any thoughts left their minds mind when Sting started to slam his cock against Rogue's prostate. Reaching underneath the slightly taller body, Sting grabbed his two hands and assisted with fondling Rogue's chest as he reared his hips back and, using his lithe body as handholds, he thrust forward and punched right into him, thrusting deeper into the delightfully tight ass. Tumbling off the bed in shock Rogue grabbed onto anything, only to find his fingers were woven through the carpet. As Sting pulled his hips back only to thrust so hard they moved forward again, he nearly ripped chunks out of Sting's flooring as the blonde fucked his entire cock into him.

"Oh so big, your cock is so big Sting. I love your huge cock deep in my ass, so please, fuck me and fill me with your cum till I'm ready to burst!" Sting was never one to disappoint as he started pounding into Rogue's tight entrance with short, fast and powerful thrusts; the sound of his hips smacking against Rogue's echoed throughout the room. He was glad to discover that he really did love dirty talk, even when he himself was the one speaking that way, there were just so many things he could do with that… As minutes passed, Rogue's mind got hazier and hazier, until the only things he registered were the feeling of Sting's hands squeezing his small nipples, and his large manhood almost splitting him apart and stretching his insides around its massive head.

The world before his eyes was slowly turning white until he lowered himself onto his elbows; ass still stuck high into the air while Sting, behind him, pounded his cock into him without any mercy. He was loudly crying out for Sting to fuck him harder, so good, so good, so good, SO GOOD! Rogue was close to blacking out when suddenly the grip on his chest disappeared, only for it to shift to his waist and lift him up till he was on his knees. Though to his relief, Sting's cock never stopped its furious thrusting into him, his battered body no longer offering any resistance as all but the tip pounded out and in of his hole.

Meanwhile, Rogue could feel the cock fucking him, driving him absolutely crazy with how good it felt. His throat was nearly hoarse from screams and moans of ecstasy.

Soon he was being fucked so fast that it seemed Sting no longer pulled out of him at all. The dick pounding into him so hard he now only stayed upright thanks to the hands holding him. If he was able to speak clearly enough, he probably would have tried to break the tension in the air, only he never could when it was sexual. He'd curse Sting for being too damn good at this, but he'd either be too sore everywhere to bother speaking or thinking of this as a fond memory. Either way he was sure that he was going to feel this for at least a week, but with a great feeling like this, he didn't care all too much, let Sting do his own sucky paperwork. One of Sting's hands let him go and fell down to his own shaft, stroking it slowly as Rogue was close to another orgasm.

"Rogue! I'm cumming!" Sting warned before shoving his cock, balls deep into his lover.

Rogue would have called out that he was too, but he was still unable to think clearly enough and talking was definitely a lost cause. As he felt Sting's seed drip into him, the evidence of his own fell into Sting's hand. The White Dragon Slayer greedily licked it all up and hummed as he pulled out of Rogue. The two of them fell back onto the sheets, too tired to pull the covers over them and not cold enough to think of trying.

"That," A small blush on his cheeks still, Rogue looked Sting in the eyes as he waited for his partner to continue. "Was the best wakeup call I've ever had. I honestly don't mind that alarm at all." The heat in his cheeks intensified as he buried his head in his hands, listening to Sting chuckle lowly.

"But unfortunately it was all in vain. Man am I tired." He slumped and his eyes were instantly shut, the weight pulling Rogue over to rest on Sting's chest as the Shadow Dragon's own eyes closed, exhaustion taking over.

 **Yeah I'm just gonna stay and hide in my hole here for a while.**


End file.
